death by a kiss
by gore queen
Summary: kagome in the story is a princess and her father forced to give her up to the all powerful shesshomaru...what will happen to her! asks sota the younger brother of the bride kagome as she is swept away
1. princesses and fathers

once there was a bauitiful princess...well once there was her name was known by all and no one hated or wanted any thing to happen to there beloved princess.Her name was kagome and she was a very kind and lovin princess.One day on the day of her 18th birthday her father told her that she had been choosen to be married by the handsom ruler of the west he's name was dreded by all and every one in his kingdom afraid even to speck his name.the princes name was shesshomaru.  
The young princess didnt know what to do she was scared and curiuse at the same time.she was scared for her fathers kingdom for the prince had threatened the king that if he did not marry the princess there kingdom would be "delt with" heaven knows what that means but the curiuse side of her said you should go not just for ur father but just to see this beast and explore the west.  
it was night and almost time when her soon to be husband to come pick her up.family crying in each others arms afraid of there dear princess kagome's safty. could they trust she will be treated fearly by the beast from the west. the clock strucked 12 am and it was time the moon that was hidden by the clouds of the pictch black night had shown its face on to the kingdom. suddenly they heard a faint howl of a dog demon then suddenly in a flash...the handsom young cruel dog demon appeared in front of the princess' face close enough for them to kiss nose to nose they both stood silent for what seemed like for ever. the prince could sense her fear and said with his gorgous golden eyes starin at her quiet dark brown eyes "dont be afraid ur just goin to be moving..."her eyes widdened as she felt his razor sharp claws climbing up her back but stoped when her father yelled "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF U NO ONE WILL EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER IN SUCH MANNER!"kagome yelled "FATHER NO!"shesshomaru walked tword the old man and said in a calm voice "u maybe her father but i am her soon to be husband and if u rather me kill u and ur daughter not to mention ur other children and wife u should be quiet old man."kagome's father steped down from his threat and let shesshomaru win this round... 


	2. lovely kisses

"what do u think will happen to her mother" asked sota kagome's younger brother. "i...dont...kno son...ur sister is in the hands of a man that has lived longer than this family and killed countless wemon and children even the strongest men" replied the mother in an uneasy voice. kagome was gone in a flash with the long silver haired hansom young man. every one cried and prayed for her safty because they couldnt do any thing else to help the fair madain.

THE NEXT MORNING IN HE'S BEDROOM

"wake up princess...its morning..."wispered the shirtless shesshomaru siting next to her. kagome slowly opened her sleepy eyes thinkin that what had happened the day before was nothin but a dream.

"father good morning!" smiling kagome said in a cheerful voice then she said "father i had a strange dream last night u and every one was in it and the great shesshomaru too her wanted my hand in marrige and threatened u for it then he swept me away in his small ball of light and then he laid me down beside of him in his bedroom on his soft silky soft bed thats where i...dreamt...of...swe..sweet...smell...ing...FLOWERS!" kagome looked up at shesshomaru's face with frightened eyes. then the young prince in anger walked out of the bedroom slamin the room door behind him.

THE PAIN STARTS

After a demon women with her hands tight around a white gown.the women said "me lady the prince wishes u to where this dress for his lord ship and meet the young lord in the garden" bowing she left quieting.kagome dicided since the embarrising sence she should at least do what he said. she put on the dress and looked into the mirror next to the dressor.she gasped when she saw herself in such a bauitiful dress.the dress was white with black laces on the back the shoulders of the dress came only slightly lower to were her shoulders were the bottom slightly puffy but not to much.

she walked to the garden and saw him standin next to a talk cherry blossom tree. "lord shesshomaru im truly sorry i did not mean to say such things to u it is not that i do not want to marry u it is just shockin..." he grabed her and kissed her passionetly... 


	3. rape

she backed away blushin bright red "y did u do...that..?"

he looked in her eyes and grabed her by the arm and pulled her close to him holdin her rist tight so that she couldnt break away.whispering in her ears "sadly i have to mate u early darling."

"what shesshomaru...plz dont no plz!"kagome beged as she tried to break away from him.finally she got her self free and tried to run but he was to fast for her.

"why do u run my darlin i only wish to make u mine forever..."shesshomaru smarked. pullin her closer and closer to him movin his grip down to her waste. movin his head to her neck then stopin to nuzzle the spot that he would finally claim her forever.she could feel his lips down to her...'ohhhh no...ohhhh no some one make him stop!' kagome thought as shesshomaru removed the top part of the dress. "do u kno y i made u wear this dress kagome?umm..no answers...well i'll tell u my last 4 mates wore the same dress right before i raped them...i mean mated them...heeeheeehee."

"please...please...stop i am sorry for whatever i had done please stop...just...PLEASE!PLEASE!"yelled kagome in fear.his hand covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

"shhhh...darling...quiet...shhhhh..."whispered shesshomaru. he had finally got the strings that was holdin her dress on her undone.movin his lips to her left boob and started to suck on her nipple."ummmm..."

"no..."whispered kagome.lookin down at shesshomaru who was still suckin on her left boob and playin her right boob.she started to cry silently.

"quiet"growled shesshomaru in anger.movin his mouth further down she yelled "PLEASE STOP I'LL DO ANY THING ANY THING JUST STOP!"in anger shesshomaru stoped moved one of his arms that was holdin her close to him and slaped her hard on the face lookin down at kagome that was on the ground from the force of the slap he said "i told u to be quiet so r u goin to be a good girl of will i have to get the guards out here."

kagome stoped screamin and looked up at shesshomaru. "good girl" shesshomaru said as he layed on top of her resumin what he started. slowly removin the rest of her dress.kagome cried out a small "ohhhh.."he graped her arm turnin her around. he started to pound in to her not caring if she was bleedin or hurt. 'ohhhh father what have u done...im not pure any more y did u give me to this beast' kagome thought. 


	4. the end

ok u fuckers have been sayin shit like write more u spell things wrong and shit. look heres what i do all day i fuckin do shit for my parents then i fuckin go on the computer for like what 3 hours then fuckin go hang with my friends and smoke get drunk and shit until fuck i dont kno when in the fuckin night or morning...so im not like u guys fuckin online for fuckin idk when so fuckin get offf my back i dont want to here it fuck u alrite so what if i spell shit wrong do i care fuck no and i dont care about u dont fuckin reveiw my fuckin storys fuckers...im changin the story now no fuckin love!  
-  
kagome woke up on a table. she tried to get up but then noticed that over top of her was a huge razor blade if she got up it would have cut her open.lookin to her side she saw shesshomaru starin at her.

"how did u sleep for me i wouldnt be able to after some one had raped me."said shesshomaru.

"what...where...why am i here?"asked kagome confused and still sleepy. "sh...it'll be over in a few..."he said in a low evil voice.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fuck man ima say it again DONT SEND ME SHIT!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

she was naked on a table with a huge fuckin razor over top of her. shesshomaru picked up a small knife. he then looked at her.slowly he placed it back on the tray it was on next to kagome.then he picked up a butcher knife moved down to where kagome's legs where chained and rased the butcher knife up over his when it came down fast it sliced in to her skin down to her bone but not cutin the leg off but very close.the blood was runin down off the table as kagome screamed in pain.shesshomaru pulled out the butcher knife and started hackin at her leg tryin to break the bone in it when the bone finally snaped he didnt cut the leg off he left it like that with the bone disconnected.putin down the knife he grabed a hand full of some kind of pouder and sprinkled it over top the cut. kagome didnt kno it at first but she finally knew what it was it was salt!painful salt!she screamed and screamed until she passed out.

after a hour shesshomaru woke her up with a kwick slap to the face.kagome still could feel the salt in her leg he had sone the leg together after placin a slice of a lemon in it.she still screamed in pain but he countinued takin the knife he had picked up before he carved the word "bitch" in big bold letters in her stumic. kagome started to cry and scream. shesshomaru layed the knife to the side and grabed a niddle and tread. she knew what he was goin to do want screamed even louder this time scared of what was goin to come next.closin her mouth by force he stuck the niddle in her top lip and put it through her bottom lip doin that over and over till all her mouth was sone to gether.no more screams would come out of her mouth...the floors of the room where almost all red now from all the blood.he was close to bein done with her. she was alive but barly.he looked at the tray the only thing left on the tray was a spoon. he picked it up and lookin in to her eyes.he took the spoon then stuck it in to her left eye. he scraped out the left eye and placed it on to the tray and did the same to the right. she was dead and he was done with his experiment. 


End file.
